De un juego al amor un beso
by Lovelessnoa
Summary: Un simple juego se puede convertir en un amor? Roxas x axel, yaoi, shonen ai lemon.
1. El delicioso juego

**De un juego al amor: un beso**

**Primer capitulo: El delicioso juego**

**Bueno pues comienzo mi primer fan fic yaoi ò.o espero que les guste y eso...**

**es yaoi y lemon (alguna que otra escenita) shonen ai.**

**Los dos personajes : roxas y axel una de mis parejas preferidas de kh ai espero que les guste**

**Roxas: porque siempre me toca a mi TT.TT??**

**Axel: tu callate roxas ¬¬ Que yo soy siempre el pervertio...Porque!!**

**Ai, muy facil, porque soy la creadora del fan fic y os jodeis O!!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una sala habian 9 niños, tres chicas y sieis chicos, de unos 13-15 años, menos axel, xemnas y larxane que tenian 18 años.. Todos sentados en circulo jugaban a un juego llamado la botella. El que habia sugerido el juego, Xemnas reia entre dientes antes de que comenzara el juego. El juego se jugaba en una habitación en la playa de la isla del destino.

-Enfin las reglas son estas: No podeis escapar de ningun beso, tiene que ser si o si, de acuerdo? -dijo mientras Xemnas se reia- Los besos entre chicos y chicas se pueden hacer, y si no acceptais estas condiciones no jugeis.

-Waaa! Xemnas eres un pervertido enfermo! -decia Sora enfurruñado

-Si solo quiere ver yaoi o yuri, enfermo... -replicaba Kairi.

-Pues yo quiero ver yaoi!! -Suplicaba Larxene.

Todos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada, mirando de mala manera a xemnas y esperando a que esa botella no apuntara a nadie de su mismo sexo. Todos esperaban a que comenzara ese juego que les daba tantas ganas de jugar, era la segunda vez que jugaban pero las reglas esta vez eran diferentes...

-Decidamos a piedra papel tijeras quien comienza el juego.

Tras siete eliminatorias, tocó que tirara roxas.

-Veamos...-tiró la botella y esperaba que le tocara con naminé.- Me tocará con...-la botella iba bien encaminada iba poco a poco hacercandose a naminé cuano se paró en axel el cual puso cara de extrañado, enfadado, pero a la vez con toque de picardía.- Axel...Axel?!

Todos veian que eso acabaria con algun toque yaoi, porque sospechaban que axel, que era un pervertido acosador, iria a por roxas y no se dejaria ir de él. Asin que Axel con cara de enfado se dirigió a Roxas, poco a poco se acercaba a gatadas y Roxas se apartaba de él. Entonce Larxene amante del yaoi sacó la camara de fotos y Axel paró, su cuerpó se congelaba cada vez que veía una camara. No le gustaba el resplandor del flash.

-No me niego!! -Roxas salió corriendo y se encerró en un armario.-Nunca lo aré!

-Roxas, cuando comenzaste a jugar acceptaste las condiciones, asin que o te besas con axel o te besas con axel!!

Era una escena bastante graciosa, Xemnas intentando abrir la puerta del armario, roxas sosteniendola para que no la abriera y axel...Axel congelado a cuatro gatas delante de la camara de Larxene.

-Roxaas!! sal del armarioo!!

Todos ante ese comentario rieron a carcajada limpia.Pero entonces Xemnas, ante la insistencia de roxas de no salir, se rindió.E ideó una de las suyas. Como roxas veia que xemnas habia parado dejó de aferrarsea la puerta y se sentó. Xemnas abrió la puerta de un tirón y tiró a axel dentro. Todos se quedaron con ganas de ver el beso pero, Xemnas hizo que todos se fueran a la playa, allá continuarian el juego. Cerró con llave la puerta del armario y se fueron a la playa.

-Jos, jos, jos...Espero que os lo paseis bien chicos...

-eeh!! xemnas abre la maldita puerta!!

Los dos daban golpes a la puerta para abrirla pero nada, solo se escuchaban risas y pasos que se alejaban de la habitación. Todo quedó en un silencio incómodo y Axel se quedó mirando a el menor de roxas. Le hacia gracia ver esa faceta de rendimiento de roxas, no lo habia visto jamás, siempre le veia decidido y valiente, nunca tan rendido como ahora.Con esa expresión de roxas, a axel le salieron dos pequeñas risitas que captaron la atención de roxas.

-¿De que te ries? ¿Que tiene de gracioso quedarse encerrado contigo?

-No me rio por eso tonto, sino por tu cara.

-¿Que le pasa a mi cara? ¿Esque tengo algo pegado o..?

La frase fué entrecortada por una caricia de axel en las mejillas de roxas. Sus carizias iban descendiendo hasta los labios de roxas y ahi se pararon, axel se hacercaba peligrosamente a estos y roxas a consequencia de esto, se puso ruborizado, era una extraña sensación esa, su mejor amigo de la organización, intentando besarlo. Roxas se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos para poder sentir ese beso, ese beso que ahora anhelaba...Los labios se juntaron y todo quedó flotando, ese beso era tan dulce, era tan delicioso, los labios de Axel eran tan carnosos y deliciosos...

Derepente, todo lo que creía un juego se habia profundizado y era mas que eso... ¿o solo un juego?

La boca de ambos se abrió inconcientemente y las lenguas se encontraron, dando circulos,y haciendo que tocaran el cielo. Ese simple beso...Estaban llegando demasiado lejos...Axel se acercó mas a roxas y los cuerpos se juntaron, sus manos se posaron el cuello de roxas dando caricias, mientras que la otra agarraba la cabeza del pequeño menor.A canvio las manos de este se posaron en la cintura del adulto.

"_No,no quiero dejarlo..Pero esto esta mal...¿no?, pero esque sus labios son tan deliciosamente dulces...tan suaves...tan carnosos.."_

La pasion de ambos se estaba desatando en ese armario, no habian ojos que pudieran verlos, y estaban totalmente solos...¿Pero llegarian a tal extremo o solo estaban jugando a un juego de niños?..

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Enfin hasta aqui mi fan fic yaoi de roxas x axel **

**espero que os guste...tenet piedad es mi primer fanfic yaoi T.T!!**

**Roxas: Que hago encerrado en un armario si e salido descarriao? o.O??**

**Axel: Y porque yo tengo que ser siempre el pervertiooo?! T.T**

**Porque lo digo yo y... tranquilo roxas que ya saldras x3!**

**Enfin hasta el priximo capitulo titulado: ¿Un juego o algo mas?**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Un juego o algo mas?**

**Axel: Te gusta jugar roxas??**

**Roxas: que clase de pregunta es esa?? o/o**

**Enfin comenzamos capitulo dos...vaya gente mas rara ¬¬ (empezando por mi xD)**


	2. Un juego o algo mas?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Un juego o algo mas?**

**Axel: Te gusta jugar roxas??**

**Roxas: que clase de pregunta es esa?? o/o**

**Enfin comenzamos capitulo dos...vaya gente mas rara ¬¬ (empezando por mi xD)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los dos chicos que estaban "jugando" en el armario estaban llegando demasiado lejos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos descontroladas, y todo estaba en descontrol. Las manos jugeteaban por todas partes, ¿por todas?

-Axel...¿Solo estamos jugando o..?

-Shh...tu calla y dejame hacer a mi...

Axel por primera vez se quito su larga tunica y empezó a besar el cuello de roxas mientras a este le quitaba su jersey, roxas bien colorado, gemia pequeños gemidos, él estaba siendo controlado, quizas axel sea..¿Un pederasta? Las manos de roxas se posaron en el pecho tan perfectoy corpulento de axel, sus carizias iban descendiendo hasta su cintura, rodeando el borde de su pantalon. Axel se ruborizó un poco y fue besando el pectoral de roxas hasta llegar al borde de su pantalon y con los dientes se lo fué bajando poco a poco. Roxas gemió y sintió un ligero cosquilleo por el cuerpo, esa sensación era totalmente nueva para él.

-Roxas yo..te quiero.

-¿Que?..

Roxas cayó al suelo y se quedo sorprendido pero ruborizado, era un gran alago pero.. ¿amor entre hombres era algo bueno? Axel se acercó peligrosamente y se abalanzó sobre roxas, dandole un beso con lengua, bajó su mano y acabó de quitarle el pantalon, roxas estaba asustado, esa, si fuera a ocurrir, seria su primera vez y parecia que no estaba preparado. Axel sacó el pene de roxas y comenzó a acarizialo, roxa comenzó a sudar y gemia poco a poco a mas grado de tono, axel por su parte disfrutaba solo con besarlo y tocarlo, lo sentia como si fuera solo suyo. Roxas algo timido e indecidido, cogió y le bajó los pantalones a axel, todo estaba demasiado apasionado y bonito, parecia un sueño, axel por su parte dejó de acariziar a roxas, pero roxas queria mas, no queria que dejase de tocarlo, se sentia en las nubes...

Pero no seria tan facil, Axel le miraba con cara de "ven a por mi e iré a por ti" y asin Roxas lo hizo, comenzó a acariziar a axel por la entrepierna, y llegó a meterse su pene en la boca, para sorpresa de axel, que gemia de placer, era algo.. nuevo. Esto se iba de las manos y axel no se controlaba y no habia nadie que lo controlara.Tiró a roxas al suelo y comenzó a meter un dedo poco a poco y suavemente en el ano. Roxas gemia, gemia de dolor.

-Me me duele...

-Lo siento si te ago daño solo dimelo y pararé...

-No no pares sigue!

Axel se motivó aun mas, no habia visto esa otra faceta de roxas, tan sexy, cariñoso, y tan..genial. Axel siguió penetrandole con un dedo hasta los nudillos, cuando roxas parecia ya dilatarse un poco introdujo el segundo, lenamente...Le mataba la espera, iba lento pero lo hacia para que los dos pudieran disfrutar por igual. Asin que al tercero roxas lloraba y gemia pero.. Ya no se podia resistir mas y sacó los tres dedos.

-¿Axel,que haces?

-No aguanto mas...

-Espera! Todavia no estoy...

Axel comenzó a penetrarle lentamente y eso le dolía a roxas,tanto que comenzó a llorar, pero esa sensación le hacia sentirse especial...¿Pero porque él era el uke y axel el seme? Los gemidos de roxas eran tales que se metió la mano en la boca para no gemir. Axel cada vez iba azelerando mas el paso, pero roxas que gemia y lloraba, parecia sufrir asin que axel de mientras acariziaba su miembro y subia y bajaba su mano mas y mas rapido, al paso de sus embestidas. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de rozar el cielo con la llema de los dedo, roxas soltó un gemidó de tal magnitud que los niños que aún jugaban a la botella en la playa corrieron a ver que pasaba, roxas terminó en la mano de axel y este acabó dentro de él. Se quedaron minutos asin, pero el interior de roxas se contraia tanto que axel tocó y casi entra en el cielo. Al abrir la puerta xemnas...Descubrió esa escena y cerró de golpe la puerta.

-¿Xemnas que pasa? ¿Te veo rojo..?

-No..No pasa nada!!

-¿Xemnas?

Todos lo miraban sonrojado hasta sus pelos blancos y...¿Que era ese bulto de los pantalones? ¿Esque Xemnas era un pervertido en potencia (aun mas de lo que era) y se habia expueto a lo que quisiera que estubieran haciendo en ese armario? Larxane pensando que habría ocurrido algo de lemon dentro de ese armario, la razon de porque xemnas estaba asin de rojo, asin que sacó su camara fotografica y abrió el armario pero...¡No habia nadie!, solo un agugero negro que se estaba cerrando. Cuando intentó entrar caió al suelo pues ese agujero estaba ya cerrado.

-¡Casi nos pillan por tu culpa, Axel!

-No es mi culpa, es tuya por ser tan apetitoso...

-¿¡Como que apetitoso!? ¿¡Todavia estas con eso!?

-Si, pero esque me ha encantado

-¿Asin que solo me querias como un juguete, esque solo era un juego?

-Yo...Roxas yo...

Roxas se fué llorando al ver la indecisión de axel sobre su pregunta, estaba destrozado por dentro, esque solo era ese estupido juego o sentia algo mas? Sus lagrimas que recorrian friamente su rostro delataban la inocencia perdida de este niño, pero sobretodo, el corazon roto en mil pedazos. Axel por su parte, dudaba pero sabia que lo que habia pasado era porque sentia algo mas por roxas, ¿o esque solo era porque era **su** jugete? Las dudas tenian que desaparecer, solo queria estar junto a su roxas, pero...No sabia como hacerlo para que no lo malinterpretara y no sufriera o lo odiara más.

"_¡Yo solo era un simple juego para él!...Yo.. ¡te odio axel!"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Roxas: te odio axel ¬¬**

**Axel: yo te amoo --!**

**Vaya par de dos.. u.uU enfin hasta aquí mi segundo capitulo, espero que os guste, advertencia: si el lemon es muy fuerte muy fuerte O!! xDD enfin hasta el proximo capitulo titulado: "Inocencia perdida y un odio de recompensa"**


End file.
